La perdición de Lily
by SophieMalfoy0711
Summary: Lilian Luna Potter estaba perdidamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, y eso era un problema de proporciones épicas , no solo porque su familia no lo aprobaría sino por el hecho de que él jamás la vería como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su amigo, ella nunca sería suficiente para él y esa sería su perdición, sí, Lily Potter estaba jodida.
1. A Day in the life

"A Day in the life"

Lily Luna Potter es la más pequeña de los Potter , ciertamente es la más consentida y la princesa de su casa y de su familia, todos amaban a la pelirroja , cómo no hacerlo si es más dulce que él chocolate, todos la adoraban , ella era un ángel, o así fue mientras era pequeña, en realidad los problemas de los Potter empezaron cuando Lily entró a Hogwarts , el no quedar en Gryffindor le afectó demasiado , toda su vida deseó más que nada estar en la casa de leones como toda su familia, menos su hermano albus, el también había quedado en Slytherin ,por eso cuando el sombrero seleccionador decidió que estaría en la casa de las serpientes el único que no la juzgó (además de su madre y padre) fue albus , el resto de su familia la criticó a ella y a su hermano por ser los únicos en la historia de la familia en quedar en Slytherin, pero no fue eso en realidad lo que causó problemas a los Potter ,fue el hecho de que gracias al quedar en la casa de Salazar Slytherin conoció al rubio de ojos grises más guapo del mundo, y desde ahí su forma de ver la vida cambió, apenas si podía concentrarse en sus estudios , ya que en vez de ocupar su tiempo libre estudiando, iba a la biblioteca a espiar al ojigris , gracias a esto ,se dio cuenta de que SU rubio era amigo de albus y de su prima Rose.

Después de un tiempo empezó a ver que su hermano pasaba mucho tiempo con el rubio, y un día Lily abordó a su hermano mayor en la sala común para preguntarle quien era su nuevo amigo, el ojiverde después de mucho meditarlo decidió decirle la verdad a su hermanita y contarle que aquél rubio era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, no sin antes advertirle que no podía decir nada a sus padres o a sus tíos puesto que estos mantenían una relación no muy amigable con el padre de Scorpius; y así transcurrió todo el primer año en Hogwarts de Lily Potter , ya era toda una rutina espiar al rubio en la biblioteca y correr por los pasillos del castillo solo para ver esos hermosos ojos grises por un rato más.

Lily estaba apenas en primer año y Albus estaba en tercero, debido a esto, a la pelirroja le costaba bastante coincidir con su hermano (y por lo tanto con el rubio) en la sala común así que aprovechaba la hora de la cena para sentarse cerca a su hermano y poder detallar un poco mejor a Scorpius; el resto de su tiempo libre lo pasaba paseando por los jardines escuchando música en su ipod (regalo de navidad de sus padres), casi no tenía amigos , la verdad no era que tuviese tiempo de socializar ya que utilizaba todo su tiempo tratando de pasar aunque sea unos segundos cerca de Scorpius y su hermano, pero aún así tenía dos amigos , vale aclarar que eran sus únicos amigos ya que solo ellos entendían remotamente lo que la pequeña Potter sentía por Malfoy; ellos se llamaban Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander que también iban a primero, eran gemelos y primos de Lily ,a pesar de que ellos estaban en ravenclaw trataban de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Lily durante clases y entre ellas , porque ellos sabían muy bien lo que hacía Lily en su tiempo libre y no era que Malfoy les encantara pero no podían hacer nada , más que consentir cada capricho de la hermosa Lily Potter, además de ayudarla en sus deberes por que los estaba descuidando tremendamente por culpa del hurón oxigenado, debían admitirlo lo detestaban , si no fuese por el podrían pasar más tiempo con Lily , ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados de la pelirroja , la adoraban ;Lily se empezaba a sentir cada vez peor, ya se acercaban las vacaciones de verano(fin del año escolar) y ni siquiera había logrado hablar con el rubio, se odiaba a si misma por no haber intentado hablar con él, ahora tendría que soportar hasta el primero de septiembre sin verlo, debía admitirlo la traía loca ese rubio, sabía que no era normal lo que sentía, era como si lo amara tanto que le dolía, pero también sabía que era real, que le quería como a nadie había querido antes, si…. Lilian Luna Potter estaba perdidamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, y eso era un problema de proporciones épicas , no solo porque su familia no lo aprobaría sino por el hecho de que él jamás la vería como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su amigo, pues Scorpius tenía a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts a sus pies y ella solamente era una pequeña pelirroja consentida, nunca sería suficiente para él y debía conformarse con pasar horas en la biblioteca admirando sus hermosos ojos escondida detrás de un libro, sí, Lily Potter estaba jodida.


	2. El inicio de las vacaciones de invierno

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo, así que por favor tengan piedad, no sean tan duros :) Reviews?

PD: Lily está en Cuarto año y Scorpius está en Sexto grado con Albus y Rose

"El inicio de las vacaciones de invierno"

Lily P.O.V

Mientras buscaba un compartimiento en el cual sentarse, encontró a sus amigos Lyssander y Lorcan , decidió sentarse con ellos, no encontraría mejor compañía , hablaron puras banalidades mientras transcurría el viaje , pero Lily iba distraída , no estaba prestando atención a los gemelos que animadamente hablaban de quidditch (tema favorito de Lily), en realidad no le importaba , solo podía pensar en Scorpius y en como extrañaría pasar las tardes espiándolo, pero un inesperado golpe en la puerta de el compartimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos , giró la cabeza y ahí estaba él , el culpable de sus constantes distracciones , al lado de su hermano, este le sonrió y dijo

-Hey lils, mamá dijo que deberías ir conmigo en el compartimiento para salir a la vez y ayudarte con tu equipaje.

Después de esto el ojiverde giró la cabeza y se encontró con dos replicas exactas de tía Luna, volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Hola chicos, tiempo sin verles, como han estado?

Los dos gemelos se miraron uno a los otros incrédulos, albus no les había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez durante el año, y que lo estuviese haciendo, les parecía muy extraño, al final respondieron al unísono:

-Bien.

Albus miró otra vez a Lily y le dijo:

-Y bien lils…. Irás conmigo y Scor ó te quedarás con ellos?

Lily se sonrojó, sabía que quería ir con él, ahí estaría Scorpius, pero no quería dejar solos a sus amigos, terminó aceptando la respuesta de su hermano y se disculpó con sus amigos. Mientras caminaba hacia el compartimiento de su hermano , su corazón latía fuerte , por fin tendría la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba ,podría hablar con el rubio el resto de el camino que eran al menos 3 horas ó más , estaba extasiada, hasta que abrió la puerta de el compartimiento y se encontró con su prima Rose , Lily quería a Rose , pero también estaba consciente de que Rose gustaba de Scorpius al igual que ella , y algo en su interior le decía que Scorpius también estaba interesado en su prima, por eso cuando abrió el vagón y la vio, su felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como llegó , aún así no mostró disgusto alguno simplemente avanzó y saludó a su prima ,después de pensar por un momento donde se sentaría , pensó que tal vez sería mejor si se sentaba al lado de su hermano y al frente del rubio , así lo podría ver mejor, Cuando terminó de ponerse cómoda, su hermano le dijo:

-Y bien lils cuéntanos como te fue en los exámenes?

Lily respondió con un tono un poco plano, no tenía buen humor , la presencia de su prima le afectaba, sabía que era tonto lo que le ocurría, pero sentía una increíble necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza a su prima, porque siempre estaba tan endemoniadamente cerca de Scorpius , aún así tomó aire y dijo:

-Genial.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio la analizaba, entonces decidió darle una sonrisa de esas que solo Lily Potter podía dar, eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco y le dedicara a ella, una sonrisa también.

Entre historias y risas el tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos pensaron ya habían llegado, antes de bajar Albus le dijo a Scor:

-Hablaré con mis padres, pronto para que nos visites después de navidad, tú también deberías hacerlo con tu padre, Bueno nos vemos pronto.

El rubio sonrió y dijo

-Es increíble que llevemos siendo amigos casi tres años y aún no les contemos a nuestros padres

Dicho esto Albus le dio un abrazo y rose…. Bueno, rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso hizo que a la pequeña Potter le hirviese la sangre, pero ella no se quedó atrás, se puso de puntitas y también le dio un beso a la mejilla y además agregó:

-Espero que nos puedas visitar Scor.

Y se marchó con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Al ver a su madre corrió muy rápido para ser la primera de sus hermanos en abrazarla y justo después abrazó a su padre, Harry le dio un sonoro beso en su frente, tomó el equipaje de su princesa y lo subió al auto.

Al llegar a casa Lily subió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto y les escribió una carta a los gemelos, contándoles lo sucedido con su rubio, después de, bajó a cenar y se encontró con un Albus muerto de miedo y un James un poco molesto, no le dio importancia y se sentó al lado de su hermano favorito, la cena avanzó normal hasta que Albus por fin habló:

-Papá quisiera hablarte sobre algo, puedo?

Harry asintió y colocó una cara curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que hice un nuevo amigo en la escuela, y emmm…. Quisiera que nos visitara después de navidad, puede?

Harry terminó de masticar y dijo: -Claro que puede, pero dime algo, como se llama?

Albus se puso pálido y empezó a sudar, parecía que se iba a desmayar y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, así que Lily tomó aire y habló ella:

-Papá el amigo de Albus se llama Scorpius Malfoy, y estoy segura de que no tendrás ningún problema con que nos visite, verdad?

Al terminar de decir esto, Lily Sonrió, y su padre simplemente no pudo decir que no; Albus agradeció a su hermana después de la cena, ella solo dijo:

-Para eso son los hermanos.

Pero la verdad es que ella realmente quería que el rubio los fuese a visitar, tenía planeado pasar todo el día con él y su hermano jugando quidditch, tal vez para el final del día ya sería su amiga, y eso incrementaría las posibilidades de luego ser algo más que su amiga , y así pensando en lo que haría ese día, fue a su cuarto y empezó a escuchar música de su banda favorita The Beatles , era algo raro que una niña de su edad escuchara una banda como esa , ella no era como las chicas normales , no, Lily era diferente , siempre se dijo a si misma que debió haber nacido en los años 50 para poder haber visto a los Beatles en concierto y tener sus cd's, si ,ella era rara , pero en realidad le gustaba ser así , era lo que la hacía ser diferente a los demás , y si había algo que a Lilian Potter le gustaba era ser diferente, detestaba a las niñas de su escuela , todas eran iguales , todas escuchaban la misma música mala y a todas le encantaba un mala película muggle de vampiros que brillaban con el sol, pero lo que más le molestaba era que todas estaban enamoradas de su Scorpius , eso le hacía hervir la sangre, por qué ellas le adoraban solo por su físico , pero Lily le amaba por su forma de ser, durante una de sus tardes espiándolo se dio cuenta de su gusto por leer y lo que leía , al parecer el Slytherin disfrutaba de pasar sus tardes leyendo novelas de misterio muggle y también leía novelas románticas , pero el día que Lily descubrió que era su alma gemela , fue el día que le escuchó hablar con Rose, ella reía mientras él decía:

-No te rías Rose, me encanta leer esas novelas muggles, pero si le dices a alguien, no te dirigiré la palabra NUNCA más.

Rose no podía parar de reír y solo lograba decir:

-Al gran seductor Scorpius Malfoy, le gusta leer novelas muggles y además románticas.

El Slytherin solo la miraba, encantado por la forma de reír de Rose, Pero Lily no notó eso, salió corriendo de la biblioteca y se sentó en una banca cerca del lago, estaba extasiada a el rubio le encantaba leer novelas románticas muggles, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad le quería, no solo por su físico, sino también por su forma de ser, sí, el era perfecto para ella, si tan solo él lo pudiese ver.


	3. El Día después de navidad

Bueno aquí traigo el tercer capítulo…. Como es un poco corto también subiré el cuarto (que también es corto XD), también quisiera agradecer a **ania-coug **por dejar mi primer y único review y poner a mi historia en favoritos, y a** Ro9218** por poner mi historia en favoritos: 3 al menos alguien lee mi historia y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :) en fin…. Espero que les guste y antes de que lo olvide, **ania-coug **a mí tampoco me cae nada bien Rose :)

"El día después de navidad"

Era un día frio, estaba nevando , todos en la madriguera estaban felices con sus regalos , la única que parecía no estar feliz era Lily , le habían dado todo lo que había pedido(como siempre) pero no podía evitar sentirse mal , al recordar la noche anterior , cuando una lechuza toco la ventana de la habitación donde dormía con Rose , ya había visto a la lechuza, era realmente bella , y luego lo recordó, la lechuza pertenecía a el mejor amigo de su hermano, Scorpius le había enviado un regalo a Rose por navidad .

No podía describir la sensación que sentía , era como si le hubiesen clavado mil espadas en el corazón, cómo no se había dado cuenta , si Rose siempre estaba hablando con Scorpius , cómo había sido tan tonta al pensar que por aquella sonrisa que él le había regalado en el tren, tendría oportunidad de tener algo con el rubio , era obvio , el escogió a Rose por qué ella era más bonita e inteligente que ella , a lo mejor Lily era la princesa en su familia , pero en la escuela , la princesa siempre sería Rose , el príncipe de Slytherin y la princesa de Gryffindor ; se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta y lloró , lloró como nunca lo había hecho, por qué había perdido a el único chico que había amado y a sus cortos quince años de vida , sabía que no amaría a nadie cómo lo amó a él.

Rose P.O.V

Rose al recibir su paquete se quedó sin habla, era una hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón, bueno… con la mitad de un dije por qué la otra mitad la tenía él, aquel rubio que durante dos años y medio le había estado robando el corazón, no sabía cómo les contaría a sus padres, pero no le importaba, por qué ella lo amaba y estaba segura de que a pesar de que a Scorpius le persiguiese todo Hogwarts , él la amaba a ella , y solo a ella, nadie los separaría nunca.

Se levantó de su cama sin hacer ruido , no quería despertar a Lily , porque si se despertaba haría preguntas, y simplemente no estaba lista para contarle a su familia sobre Scorpius, primero esperaría a que albus lograra que su tío Harry y a su tía Ginny lo aceptaran , de ahí sería fácil, sus tíos tenían la habilidad de ser extremadamente persuasivos y si ellos se daban cuenta de que Scorpius era buena persona , tierno y extremadamente gentil , rápidamente sus padres también le aceptarían y podría ser su novia , en realidad era un excelente plan, así que salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación hacia el estudio , le escribiría a Scor , para darle las gracias por tan hermoso regalo , además de decirle cuanto le extrañaba y lo mucho que deseaba verlo, pero algo , más bien , alguien interrumpió su camino a el estudio, su padre la estaba mirando, con una cara entre curioso y disgustado:

-Y bien Rosie, que haces levantada a estas horas, sabes muy bien que mañana debes levantarte temprano para ayudar a Hugo a organizar el ático.

Rose no podía estar más asustada, tenía miedo de que su padre viese el dije, y le preguntara sobre él, así que tomó todo el aire que pudo y con una extrema tranquilidad le dijo a su padre:

-Si papá, se que debo levantarme temprano, pero es que no puedo dormir, así que iba a la cocina por algo de leche caliente y galletas.

Ron, no se convencía pero no le quedaba de otra, estaba cansado y quería ir a dormir rápido así que le dio un beso en la frente, la abrazó fuerte y se fue a su cuarto, Rose sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo, su padre casi descubre lo Scor, a partir de ese momento debería ser más cuidadosa, después de aquel incidente, subió a su cuarto y se acostó, y antes dormir recordó cómo fue su primer beso con Scor.

***Flashback***

estaban en la biblioteca , uno de los cuantos lugares favoritos de Rose , ella se reía , lo había visto leer una tonta novela romántica muggle y él se sonrojaba violentamente , en realidad Rose nunca lo había visto tan rojo, el rubio se levanto rápidamente de su silla y le pidió que no le contara a nadie , después de un rato más de reír , el rubio simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó , había estado esperando ese beso durante mucho tiempo, en realidad desde el día en que ella y albus lo conocieron

***Fin del Flashback***

Después de recordar todos esos excelentes momentos se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sintiendo un gran amor hacia Scorpius.


	4. Dudas¿?

Este es el cuarto capítulo, es realmente corto…. Lo sé pero es que pensé que Scor se merecía su propio capítulo para expresarlo que sentía y pensaba no creen?

Capítulo "Dudas ¿?"

Scorpius P.O.V

Algo no estaba bien, se sentía mal, desde aquel día en el tren, cuando Lily le había dado el beso en la mejilla, en realidad había sentido más con ese pequeño beso en la mejilla que con los besos que le daba Rose, y eso simplemente, no estaba bien, para empezar Lily era la hermanita pequeña de Albus y la prima favorita de Rose, no podía sentir nada por ella, además en realidad terminaría con Rose por un pequeño beso en la mejilla?, el amaba a Rose no?, pero por qué rayos sintió eso?, Lily no tenía nada en especial , ó al menos eso pensaba hasta antes de el beso , ahora pensaba en ella en cada momento del día , en su hermoso cabello rojo , y en sus pequeñas pecas casi invisibles ó en la forma en que arrugaba su nariz y fruncía el ceño cuando Albus la molestaba, rayos! Lily si que era bonita, pero Rose también lo era, es decir ella también tenía el pelo rojo, solo que era rizado y no liso como el de Lily, también tenía pecas pero no eran tan bonitas como las de Lily y casi nunca se enojaba además de que era inteligente, se atrevía a decir que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, y eso fue lo que lo atrajo en un principio su inteligencia , pero con Lily era todo diferente lo que le atraía era su forma de ser , extrovertida y alegre todo el tiempo, pero simplemente se tenía que olvidar de Lily , nunca podría tener nada con ella y no le rompería el corazón a Rose , la quería demasiado, como para hacer eso, lo que debía hacer es enviarle un regalo de navidad a Rose , sí , eso iba a demostrarle lo mucho que la quería . En la mañana fue al callejón Diagon y compró un collar de oro en forma de corazón, se lo enviaría a Rose en noche buena, bien entrada la noche, para que nadie pudiese ver quién se lo enviaba a Rose o poderle preguntar la razón de su regalo.


	5. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, la verdad estaba un poco ocupada, este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora (además de ser uno de los más largos), así que espero que realmente lo disfruten y no me odien, además voy a ver si hoy también subo el siguiente, no le pongan mucha atención al nombre del capítulo, no sabía cómo ponerle y solo eso se me ocurrió xD, y casi lo olvido muchas gracias a **artemisa93** por su review, a **Dany16** por poner mi historia en favoritos y a **ania-coug** por estar ahí desde el principio n_n

**PD: nada de esto me pertenece, puesto que todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling excepto la trama :3**

**Capítulo "una serie de eventos desafortunados"**

**Lily P.O.V**

No se quería levantar y enfrentar la realidad, no quería hacerlo, se sentía endemoniadamente mal, cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el amaba a Rose, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso, así que se levantó y saludó a su prima como si nada, pero esta se dio cuenta de sus ojos hinchados así que le dijo:

-Lily te encuentras bien?, que te ocurre?, te puedo ayudar?

La Slytherin bajó la mirada, y pensó,¿ qué pensarías si supieses que estoy enamorada de tu novio y qué no eres precisamente de mi agrado en este momento? Soltó una amarga risa para sus adentros y recordó que debía responder a Rose, así que con una voz casi imperceptible dijo:

-Tranquila no me ocurre nada, son solo alergias, nada más.

Y le sonrió tímidamente a su prima, Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, Lily siguió su camino hacia la cocina donde estaban sus padres y sus tíos, el lugar estaba hecho un caos, todos empacaban, esa noche se irían a casa , y lo agradecía inmensamente , primero , por que dejaría de ver a Rose , el simple hecho de verla, le hacía recordar que Scorpius no la amaba y eso le dolía demasiado, y en segunda el hecho de volver a su casa le reconfortaba enormemente por qué podría escuchar su música sin problema alguno , ya que cada vez que se iba a quedar en la madriguera le tocaba dormir con Rose y ella le tenía terminantemente prohibido escuchar su música por qué para ella , era vieja y sin sentido , que equivocada estaba , pero para evitar discusiones , nunca escuchaba su música cerca a Rose ; fue recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente , se quería ir realmente rápido no soportaba ver a Rose un segundo más , sabía que no era culpa de Rose pero no podía evitar sentir que la odiaba ; por fin había acabado de recogerlas cuando su padre le dijo que ya era hora de irse , se despidió de todos muy rápido y se subió a el auto rápido.

Llovía , y mientras las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal de su ventana, no podía evitar pensar en , el maldito hurón oxigenado del que se había enamorado y le preguntaba a Merlín por que se había tenido que enamorar de él habiendo ,tantos chico en la escuela, además ella siempre había tenido pretendientes , debía admitirlo traía a varios chicos locos por ella y los que más la adoraban eran Lyssander y Lorcan Scamander , básicamente idolatraban a Lily , harían cualquier cosa por ella , al pensar en ellos , se le ocurrió una fantástica idea, conseguiría un novio para ver si así se podría olvidar de el maldito Malfoy, pero… en realidad sería capaz de amar a alguien que no fuese él? Sería capaz de ilusionar a un chico, sólo para poder sanar sus heridas?, la respuesta a la mayoría estas preguntas era simple… no podría hacer lastimar a alguien , porque ella no era así y no dañaría a nadie para su beneficio, y así pasó todo el viaje ideando formas de olvidarse de él, buscaría nuevas amistades y trataría de evitar a su hermano todo el tiempo, por qué donde estaba Albus, estaba Scorpius ,sí, haría todo lo posible por olvidarlo, siempre y cuando no involucrase dañar a nadie , aunque debía admitirlo, quería a Malfoy fuera de su vida y a su prima Rose también, por el simple hecho de que ella tenía lo que ella deseaba , y para Lily el no poder tener lo que ella quería era el peor delito de todos , es verdad, aunque era una niña tierna y considerada también podía ser caprichosa y mimada , pero ella no tenía la culpa y no lo dejaría de ser , porque siempre había sido así, además de que disfrutaba de ser constantemente consentida por toda su familia y no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

Al llegar a su casa entró rápido , le dijo a su madre que se sentía mal por el viaje y que se iría a dormir en ese mismo instante , así que subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su cuarto , encendió su estéreo y colocó una de sus canciones modernas preferidas "Someone Like you"(modernas por que Lily solo escucha a los Beatles :3) , la cantó a todo pulmón mientras unas gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro , y se prometió a si misma que encontraría a alguien como él , es más encontraría a alguien mejor que él, además solo faltaba un día para regresar a Hogwarts, y gracias a la diferencias de horarios de clases, no lo vería más.

****

**Lily P.O.V**

A la mañana siguiente ,lo primero que hizo al despertar fue ir a la cocina , tenía mucha hambre ,al parecer no fue tan buena idea no haber cenado, ahora tenía el triple de hambre, buscaría algo de cereal y lo comería con un poco de jugo de naranja, al llegar a la cocina escuchó voces, seguramente James estaba hablando con Albus , pero lo que encontró ahí la dejó, desconcertada, un joven de cabello platinado y ojos grises , estaba sentado en la mesa, hablando animadamente con su hermano Albus, su primera reacción al verlo fue dar media , vuelta y volver a su habitación , pero tenía hambre, quería desayunar , así que hizo caso omiso a la presencia del joven y siguió derecho , sin determinarle ni un segundo, mientras se servía el cereal, sintió que alguien la observaba de arriba abajo, se preguntó porque la miraban y ….. luego se dio cuenta, su pijama solo constaba de una pequeña camisa de tiras de seda casi transparente, donde se alcanzaba a ver su sostén y un pantalón extremadamente corto, se sonrojó, malditos sean los genes Weasley! como se podía estar sonrojando, si había prometido NUNCA volverlo a hacer o que al menos el culpable no fuese aquel hurón oxigenado que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, trató de calmarse y analizar la situación, no podía demostrar ser débil, así que siguió su camino, como si nada, se sirvió su cereal y un poco de jugo y se sentó en el mesón de la cocina , comió lo más rápido y posible , para no tener que dirigirle la palabra , pero al parecer la suerte no estaba a su favor , apenas dio un paso fuera de la cocina , su hermano Albus la llamó, no quería ir , eso era obvio , ver al rubio solo la lastimaba , pero aún así tomó aire y con el porte y la altivez de toda una Slytherin caminó hacia los chicos , y dijo:

-Dime albus.

Trató de decirlo con un tono indiferente, pero en realidad lo dijo con un tono un poco triste y eso hizo que Albus preguntara:

-Estas bien Lily?

La Pelirroja deseaba decirle que no, que nada estaba bien y que su mundo estaba simplemente de cabeza, pero solo miró hacia abajo y le respondió:

-Si Al, estoy bien.

Su hermano, no le creyó, pero pensó que Lily no le había comentado nada porque su amigo Scor estaba ahí y ella no le tenía confianza, así que no le dio importancia alguna y dijo:

-Lily, Scor y yo, iremos al callejón Diagon, y mamá ha dicho que debes ir con nosotros, ella y papá deben ir a visitar a la nana Molly, así que vístete que nos encontraremos con Rose ahí.

Lily sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima, no había nada peor, además de ver al hurón oxigenado, tendría que ver a la pesada de su prima Rose, y no solo era tener que verla, sino que tendría que verla cerca de Scor, un momento, acaso dijo Scor? Qué rayos estaba mal con ella, aquel maldito rubio siempre sería el hurón que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y nunca se lo perdonaría, aún así, subió a vestirse rápidamente; decidió optar por un lindo vestido vaporoso de tul, color índigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas , unas ballerinas negras para sus pies y dejó suelto su largo cabello rojo, casi no se maquilló, solo utilizó delineador negro y un poco de rubor , pero mientras se vestía llegó un pensamiento a su cabeza, tal vez se había imaginado todo, que tal si Scor le dio el regalo a Rose solo porque es su amiga y no por qué sea su novia , y sí aún tenía oportunidad con él?, además el no había formalizado con Rose puesto que para hacerlo los padres de su prima, tendrían que aceptar a Scor primero, sí, aún tenía oportunidad , y la aprovecharía al máximo , para el final del día sería una gran amiga del rubio y Rose no podría evitarlo.

Bajó rápido las escaleras y su hermano quedó sin palabras, el chico no sabía exactamente en qué momento su hermanita menor se había convertido en aquella hermosa mujer, tenía que admitirlo su princesita estaba realmente hermosa ; pero el ojiverde no había sido el único que se había quedado boquiabierto, Scorpius no podía despegar los ojos de la pequeña Lily , que ya no era tan pequeña , se había transformado en una hermosa chica, se dio cuenta de lo que más le gustaba de ella además su cabello y su sonrisa eran sus ojos verdes , simplemente eran hermosos; A Lily le encantaba despertar ese tipo de reacciones en las personas , realmente se divertía cuando las dejaba sin habla con su aspecto ó su forma de expresarse , pero sobretodo le encantó despertar esa sensación en Malfoy, quizás el chico sintiese lo mismo por ella; salió de sus pensamientos solo un momento para decir con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa:

Que les ha ocurrido chicos? Por qué se han quedo sin habla?

Su Hermano rápidamente respondió:

Estas muy hermosa, pero que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza enana.

Y justo después de esa intervención, el joven Malfoy se rió del comentario y agregó:

Deberíamos darnos prisa, Rose nos espera y no quiero hacerla esperar.

La pelirroja sintió como una nueva sensación había invadido su ser, era como una mezcla de tristeza y envidia que no había sentido antes, celos, nunca antes los había sentido, y no le gustaba para nada sentirlos; los tres chicos entraron a la chimenea y Albus, tomó un poco de polvos flú y los arrojó mientras decía callejón Diagon, en menos de cinco segundos estuvieron en el caldero chorreante, saludaron a la señora Hannah Longbottom quien era la dueña de el lugar ahora , y siguieron su camino, debían encontrarse con Rose en la heladería Florean Fortescue justo a las diez de la mañana , ya eran las diez y quince , seguro Rose debía estar muerta de rabia , odiaba que la hicieran esperar, pero esto era algo que a la dulce Lily le tenía sin cuidado alguno , porque por alguna razón su prima Rose, ya no le resultaba tan agradable , como solía serlo, pero a quien engañaba , ella sabía muy bien la razón, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido; Cuándo llegaron a la heladería ahí estaba Rose, leía tranquilamente un libro mientras tomaba un café , tenía un vestido amarillo de seda muy corto, unas sandalias doradas , y su cabello rojo rizado en una coleta , realmente se veía hermosa, Lily sintió pánico, pánico de que Scor la encontrara más hermosa a Rose que a ella , y en ese momento sintió que odiaba a Rose , por qué siempre tenía que ser ella tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan ella.

**Scorpius P.O.V**

Al llegar a Florean Fortescue, la vi sentada leyendo un libro, estaba realmente hermosa , el vestido amarillo de seda que utilizaba , le hacía resaltar su voluptuoso cuerpo , su cabello estaba recogido y sus grandes ojos color avellana desprendían un brillo especial; Cuándo Rose volteo a ver , me guiñó el ojo, y ese pequeño detalle, hizo que mis ganas de besarle aumentaran, pero al estar con Albus y Lily no podía hacerlo, pero realmente me conformaba con verla , la había extrañado , y ahora estando cerca de ella y al ver lo linda que estaba , logré sacar a Lily de mis pensamientos, aunque no por completo.

Pasaron la tarde admirando todas las maravillas que ofrecía el callejón Diagon, las diferentes vitrinas, todas llenas de increíbles artefactos, pasaron también por la tienda del tío de sus amigos, aunque solo le saludaron, puesto que el trío de Weasleys tenía terminantemente prohibido comprar cualquier clase de sortilegio, y a él simplemente nunca le habían gustado es clase de bromas, todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegaron a el almacén favorito de Scorpius, Rose no quería entrar, y el ya sabía porque, porque por alguna razón que el Slytherin no podía entender, a Rose no le gustaba el Quidditch, nunca le gustó, en realidad siempre que se hablaba de ese tema, ella trataba de cambiarlo y cuando no lo lograba simplemente se iba, sí, definitivamente a Rose no le gustaba el Quidditch, pero aunque no le gustase el Quidditch era muy inteligente y eso en cierta forma le encantaba. Después de intentar que Rose entrase a la tienda repetidas veces y fallando cada una estas , se rindió, no la podía obligar a hacer que ella no quería, así que se despidió y entro a la tienda con Lily y Albus; Se sorprendió de que a Lily le gustase tanto ese deporte , era tan diferente a Rose, sí, a él le gustaba Lily por ser diferente a las demás personas, era extremadamente sensible , aunque si se traba de discutir , nadie le gana a la pequeña Potter, alguna vez tuvo la desgracia de verla pelear con su hermano James, y la pelirroja no se dejó , es más James quedó mudo cuando le grito que se fuera a la mierda , había sido divertido verla pelear y utilizar todos esos improperios contra su hermano.

De un momento a otro albus desapareció, dejándolo solo con Lily, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando la pelirroja dijo:

-Cuál es tu equipo favorito de Quidditch?

Sonrió, casi nunca hablaba de Quidditch por causa de Rose; no podía dejar de preguntarse, como era que Lily, que había crecido junto a Rose, podía ser tan completamente diferente a ella, tan extrovertida y alegre, quizás Lily no era tan inteligente como Rose, pero había algo en ella que simplemente lo atraía intensamente, no podría describir exactamente que era, y mientras pensaba todas estas cosas una dulce voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones:

-Hey! Despierta Scor… te he preguntado por tu equipo favorito de Quidditch.

Ya habiendo despertado de mi mundo, fui capaz de formular mi respuesta:

-Obviamente el "Puddlemere united"

Lily abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo:

-Como es que eres fan de esa porquería de equipo? , todos saben que están acabados Oliver Wood ya no juega tan bien como solía hacerlo.

Quedé atónito, aunque Lily había ofendido a mi equipo y a mi jugador favorito en la historia del quidditch, no parecía posible que aquella pequeña y dulce niña supiese tanto sobre quidditch, es decir una cosa es que le guste como a la mayoría de chicas y otra es que realmente sepa y se interese por él, además por su reacción puedo deducir que la más pequeña de los Potter es fan de "Las arpías de Holyhead",(en el mundo mágico estos dos equipos son enemigos a muerte, JK Rowling lo ha confirmado) aunque estaba sorprendido decidí seguir conversando con la pelirroja:

-La verdad, es que tienes razón, Wood ya no juega como antes, pero él no es todo el equipo, y los demás jugadores hacen un excelente trabajo además permíteme recordarte que hemos ganado 22 veces la liga de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

La pelirroja estaba sonrojada, pero no por pena o por vergüenza, ella estaba sonrojada de la rabia y la ira que la invadía, y antes de ella pudiese formular palabra alguna, la interrumpí y dije:

-Por lo que he podido deducir, concluyo que tú, pequeña Potter eres fan del lastimoso equipo de "Las arpías de Holyhead" y debes reconocer que han bajado su rendimiento desde que tu madre las abandonó.

Lily Luna Potter ya no tenía rabia, estaba iracunda y sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora mostraban unas llamas formadas por la ira, estaba roja de pies a cabeza y abrió su pequeña boca para soltar una serie de palabras sin sentido, seguidos de unos cuantos improperios hacia mi persona, y cuando menos pensé estaba encima de mí, pegándome con sus delicados puños, que apenas me hacían sentir cosquillas, no pude evitar reírme y a los pocos segundos ella también reía, al parecer mí risa es contagiosa, después de unos momentos de risa, nos calmamos, ella aún seguía sonrojada, se veía realmente hermosa, pero antes de que yo pudiese seguir analizando la belleza de la más pequeña de los Potter, vi que Rose se acercaba, así que tomé un poco de distancia con Lily, pero eso no me impidió seguir hablando con la Slytherin.

**Rose P.O.V**

¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? , pensó mientras suspiraba y miraba la hora en su celular, nunca había entendido que rayos le miraban al Quidditch, era un deporte horrible, además de peligroso, siempre se dijo que era un deporte para trolls, pero la verdadera razón de que a ella no le gustase el Quidditch era por qué no lo podía practicar, era algo tortuoso el hecho de no poder hacer algo que amaban todos en la familia solo por no poder montar una escoba y todo por tener fobia a las alturas, sabía que lo había heredado de su madre , pero odiaba tener miedo de volar, ¿cómo era posible que existiese algo que la brillante Rose Weasley no lograse hacer? , se sentía decepcionada de sí misma y por eso odiaba el Quidditch, pero jamás admitiría que lo odiaba por qué no podía volar, era mejor decir que lo odiaba por ser un deporte bárbaro y sin sentido.

Volvió a ver la hora en su celular , si no regresaban en cinco minutos los entraría a buscar, pasó el tiempo y seguían sin regresar , así que tomó su pequeño y dorado bolso y entró a la tienda , cada paso era un constante recordatorio de que ella no podía jugar quidditch , fue muy doloroso, pero fue más doloroso ver a Scorpius riendo alegremente con Lily , de pronto unas ganas inmensas de arrancarle la cabeza a su prima invadieron su cuerpo, Sabía que Lily tenía algo así , como un pequeño enamoramiento por Scor, cada vez que podía siempre estaba cerca de ellos, obviamente la razón de ser de este comportamiento era él, aunque fuese su prima favorita, jamás consentiría que Lilian sintiese algo o intentase algo con Scor, el le pertenecía a ella, así como ella le pertenecía a él y no permitiría que nadie los fuese a separar, así que caminó con determinación hacía donde estaba su novio y lo besó.


	6. Un mundo que se crea y se destruye

"Un mundo que se crea y se destruye fácilmente"

Lily P.O.V

Es interesante como en menos de dos minutos pasas de estar increíblemente feliz, porque por fin el chico del que estas enamorada, te ha dirigido la palabra, y se están riendo, e incluso llegas a pensar que él puede estar sintiendo lo mismo que sientes por él, a pasar a la destrucción total de todas tus esperanzas e ilusiones tan rápido, que apenas si puedes reaccionar, tú mundo se desmorona violentamente , y se desmorona porque lo que más temías era verdad, Rose y Scorpius estaban juntos; Así que mientras tus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas decides tomar aire y contenerlas , porque ni muerta dejarías que alguien te vea llorar , tomas aire, finges una sonrisa y pretendes estar feliz por ellos , aunque por dentro estés destrozada, porque todas tus ilusiones se las ha llevado el viento y eso que creíste posible , ya no lo es más , porque él la ama a ella y tú, no eres y nunca serás más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y la prima pequeña de su novia, porque sí, ahora Rose era su novia y él no quería a nadie más que ella a su lado para pasar cada segundo de su vida a partir de ahora.

Cuando por fin se acaban de besar, sonríes, los felicitas y justo después te excusas, diciendo que irás a ver una nueva escoba y que volverás pronto, pero en lugar de ir a ver la escoba, tomas tú celular y vas al baño, te encierras en una cabina y llamas a Lyssander:

-Hola Lyss como has estado?

Trato de decirlo de manera tranquila pero mi voz me traiciona cuando se quiebra y unas enormes lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Lily? Que te ha ocurrido?

Dice Lyssander con un tono preocupado.

-Son novios Lyss.

Y empiezo a llorar, esta vez más fuerte, y apenas si logro escuchar a mi amigo.

-Quienes Lils, quienes son novios?

Apenas si logro pronunciar las palabras, y con todo el aire que puedo le grito por teléfono:

-SCORPIUS Y ROSE!

Al otro lado de la línea Lyssander se ha quedado sin palabras, y no sabe que decirle a su pequeña princesa, nunca le ha gustado verla sufrir, pero no sabe que decir o que hacer para detener su sufrimiento, pero después de un tiempo logra formular unas cuantas palabras:

-Donde estas? Iré por ti, dame algo de tiempo, pero por favor no llores más Lils, no sabes cuando me molesta escucharte llorar y más por el tonto hurón oxigenado.

No quiero que me recoja, no quiero que sepan que me siento mal, pero debo admitir que aunque lo que más quiero es tener a Lyss a mi lado, debo hacer lo correcto, así que le digo:

-No vengas por mí, se darían cuenta de que me ha afectado, no les daré el gusto de verme llorar, te llamaré apenas llegue a casa, cuídate, te quiero Lyss, adiós.

corto la llamada apenas acabo de hablar, no quería darle tiempo para que me convenciera de lo contrario, así que salgo del baño, y me miro al espejo, estoy horrible, todo mi maquillaje se ha corrido, tengo los ojos rojos además de hinchados, mi nariz también está roja, me mojo la cara con un poco de agua y busco en mi bolso mi delineador de ojos negro, y trato de arreglar mi maquillaje, pero mis ojos y mi nariz siguen rojos, no importa , diré que son alergias; Salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia la sección de escobas, finjo estornudar , y justo después , mi hermano me toca la espalda y dice:

-Lils, vamos, ya he visto todo aquí y tengo un poco de hambre.

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza, me mira un poco extrañado y cuando salimos de la tienda me dice:

-Por qué tienes los ojos la nariz roja?

Me pongo roja, bajo la mirada y mientras caminamos digo:

-Me ha dado alergia por el polvo del mostrador.

No me ha creído, pero en este momento es lo que menos me importa, igual ha dejado de hablar, no puedo evitar la curiosidad y pregunto:

-Donde están Rose y Malfoy?

Me mira desconcertado, nunca llamo a Scorpius por su apellido, y dice:

-Se han quedado en el café hablando.

No necesito saber más, porque hemos llegado al café y los veo sentados besándose, siento como si me pasaran una daga por el corazón varias veces, pero lo único que logro hacer es sonreír, por que por alguna razón creo que Rose ha besado a Malfoy enfrente mío a propósito, y si lo que creo es verdad, no le daré ningún motivo para que piense que ha logrado su propósito; la miro, sonrío y digo:

-Debo irme ya, he quedado con Lyssander, para ir al centro comercial, en todo caso los felicito hacen buena pareja juntos, adiós.

Después de decir todas esas mentiras , me acerco y abrazo a Rose , le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego lo miro , sus ojos grises me hacen sentir un escalofrío , pero aún así no demuestro ningún sentimiento, era la mujer de hielo en persona , me acerco a él y hago exactamente lo mismo , y aunque no puedo evitar sonrojarme debido a la cercanía del rubio, le doy un beso en la mejilla , pero esta es la última vez en la que el Slytherin sería el culpable de mis sonrojos y de las mariposas en mi estomago, porque en lo que a mí respecta , desde el segundo en me acerqué para despedirme , Scorpius Malfoy es el maldito hurón oxigenado que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos y Rose Weasley mi peor enemiga.

Llamé a Lyssander para decirle que si le preguntaba alguien, el estaba conmigo, decidí ir a casa, mamá, papá, James y Albus tardarían en llegar, tendría suficiente tiempo para llorar sin dar explicaciones, empacar mis cosas para regresar a Hogwarts y luego irme a dormir , sería una larga noche.

Bueno, esta vez he tardado más, porque he estado ocupada hahhaha, en lo personal no me gusta tanto es capítulo no me gusta ver a Lily sufrir y menos por culpa de rose ¬¬ sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capítulo está GENIAL pero de ahí me tardaré un poco más en subir los demás por qué aún no los he escrito, pero prometo no tardar mucho :)

Así que… nos leemos pronto ;)


	7. El lado oscuro de la Luna

¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está, espero que le guste, me divertí demasiado escribiéndolo n_n , quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a mi prima, por quedarse conmigo hasta las 4 am intentando pensar en un nombres para nuevos personajes y revisando mi historia :3

PD: gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a favoritos tanto en la historia como en autores ;)

"El lado oscuro de la Luna"

LILY P.O.V

Unos finos rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, era temprano, y ahí estaba yo, sin motivación alguna, a punto del suicidio, se que suena estúpido pero esa posibilidad ha rondado por mi cabeza varias veces desde ayer; dejé de pensar en eso , en este momento debería estar terminando de arreglarme , en menos de 15 minutos entraría mi madre gritando por que otra vez llegaríamos tarde por mi culpa , o al menos así había sido desde que Albus entró a Hogwarts , no soy de las personas que se despiertan temprano o están listas a tiempo, la verdad no recuerdo una sola vez en la que hubiese estado lista a tiempo, mientras trato de recordar, un ruido me saca de mis cavilaciones , mi madre ha entrado a mi habitación gritando tal y como lo había previsto anteriormente, después de escucharla gritar me levanto y voy directo a tomar una ducha y cuando salgo me siento un poco mejor, me visto lo más rápido posible, ya que mi madre ha vuelto a gritarme, tomo lo primero que hay en mi armario, unos shorts de jean y unos leggins negros que van solo hasta debajo de la rodilla, mí camisa favorita -que tiene la bandera de Inglaterra en ella- y por último, mis zapatos favoritos: Unos converse negros que fueron regalo de mi tío ron por mi cumpleaños, y aunque son relativamente nuevas con el paso del tiempo se han desgastado. Después de vestirme, voy directo al baño, una vez más mis ojos están rojos y tienen unas enormes ojeras violáceas, no me importa que estén ahí, en realidad me gustan, así que tomo mi delineador negro y me hago una gruesa línea por fuera del ojo, por fin estoy lista, y justo cuando me dispongo a salir de mi habitación, mi madre empieza a gritar de nuevo y recuerdo que he olvidado guardar en mi baúl mi libro de transformaciones, entonces doy media vuelta y vuelvo entrar a mi habitación en busca de mi libro, solo espero no haber olvidado nada más porque ¡Merlín! Si olvido algo mi madre me matará, a veces me pregunto cómo es que mis padres están juntos si son tan diferentes, pero una vez más mis pensamientos son interrumpidos; Albus está tocando a mi puerta, se qué querrá hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer, realmente no me siento preparada para hablar del tema, es que ¿Cómo rayos le diré a mi hermano que llevo años enamorada de su mejor amigo? La verdad no hay manera de decirlo y tampoco pienso hacerlo , así que lo mejor es evitarlo a toda costa, al menos mientras llegamos a Hogwarts una vez ahí, será más fácil evadirlo a él, bueno a ellos, porque planeo evitar a Malfoy y a Rose también, no es que me hable mucho con ellos, pero ahora simplemente no les dirigiré la palabra, suena más infantil de lo que es, no lo hago como venganza, lo hago por mí, verlos juntos solo me haría sufrir aún más de lo que ya estoy sufriendo ahora y solo Merlín sabe cómo me siento ahora. Hago caso omiso al llamado de Albus y me quedo dentro de la habitación esperando a que se valla, mi madre vuelve a gritar pero esta vez no me llama a mí, sino a Albus, bien sabe el que si no baja donde está mamá en este mismo instante, estará castigado toda su vida.

ALBUS P.O.V

¿Por qué mi madre siempre está gritando? Nunca lo sabré, simplemente ella no pudo haber escogido mejor momento para hacerlo, justo en este momento, cuando estoy intentando que Lily me cuente por qué ayer tenía los ojos rojos cuando salimos del almacén de Quidditch. No creo que sean sus alergias, lo sé, además ella tiene un semblante diferente, está triste, de eso estoy seguro, pero no puedo comprender el porqué de su tristeza, todo va bien en su vida, mamá y papá nunca discuten, James y yo la adoramos, es nuestra princesita, toda la familia la adora, incluso Teddy que no hace parte de la familia en sí , la adora, tiene buenas calificaciones sobretodo en pociones, y que yo sepa no tiene novio, así que no puede estar sufriendo por amor, además sus únicos amigos son Lyssander y Lorcan y con ellos no ha discutido, entonces ¿por qué Lily está triste? tendré que esperar a el viaje en el tren para poder preguntarle porque si no bajo en este mismo instante mi madre me matará, así que me rendiré y bajare las escaleras tan rápido como me sea posible, a mamá no le gusta esperar. Pero, con lo que me encuentro al bajar las escaleras es un poco extraño, en la mesa están sentados mi Padre y James, mientras que mi madre está de pie y está seria, eso es una mala señal, significa que quiere algo de mí, entonces me siento y pregunto:

-que es lo que quieren, potter's en complot?

Papá y James se ríen, pero mi madre solo me mira seriamente para decirme:

-estamos preocupados por Lily, ha estado un poco extraña, durante las vacaciones ha estado cambiando de humor fácilmente, sobre todo después de la última visita a la madriguera.

Miro a mi madre, con una expresión, un poco confusa y digo:

-¿por qué me dicen esto a mí, que puedo hacer yo?

Miento, si sé por qué me lo dicen a mí, para nadie es un secreto que Lily me considera su hermano favorito.

Mamá me da una de esas miradas "no te hagas el tonto" y dice:

-Albus tu eres el hermano favorito de Lily, tienes que preguntarle que le ocurre y si le podemos ayudar en algo.

Trato de replicar, pero en ese momento escucho a Lily bajar las escaleras, así que me callo, mamá me da una última mirada de "haz lo que digo" se da media vuelta y sale de la casa para subirse al auto. Ayudo a Lily con su baúl y todos partimos del numero 12 de grimmauld place hacía la estación kings cross.

LILY P.O.V

Que raros se comportan todos hoy , lo que debió haber sido un placentero viaje lleno de gritos, regaños , risas y burlas, fue un aburrido viaje, en el que apenas si cruzamos una palabra o dos con mis hermanos, lo único que salió de la boca de mi madre fue "si olvidaron algo en casa, se los enviaré lo más pronto posible" y mi padre solamente dijo " Por favor, este año no se metan en tantos problemas, estoy cansado de ir tantas veces hasta el castillo, solo por qué ustedes se han metido en problemas" es como si estuviésemos en un mundo al revés donde mi madre no se enoja si olvidamos nuestras cosas, mi padre odia ir a Hogwarts y mis hermanos no hacen más bromas o me molestan…. Sí, definitivamente hay algo raro en familia, y justo cuando creí que el día no podía estar más raro, justo al llegar a la estación y aún estando dentro del auto, mi madre dice:

-Lily, ¿Por qué te has vestido así hoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tus lindos vestidos?, pareces una de esas chicas que se drogan en el parque, tus ojos no deben tener una sombra tan negra a su alrededor, son demasiado lindos como para esconderlos.

Mis ojos se han abierto tanto, que parece que quieren salirse de su lugar, mamá nunca ha criticado mi forma de vestir, me he quedado atónita, pero aún así, las palabras brotan de mi boca involuntariamente y digo:

-Me he vestido así por qué me ha dado la gana de hacerlo, no me quiero volver a colocar uno de esos ridículos vestidos, que has comprado para mí , ya no quiero ser la pequeña princesa de la familia.

Y justo después de esto me he bajado del auto, cerré la puerta de un portazo, Tomé mi bolso y entré a la estación.

Al entrar a la estación de trenes busco rápidamente a Lyssander y a Lorcan, cuando logro divisarlos entre las personas corro hacia ellos lo más rápido que mis pies me permiten y los abrazo tan fuerte que parece que los he dejado sin aliento, pero no importa, porque por fin estoy con mis dos únicos y verdaderos amigos en el mundo, los únicos que lo saben todo sobre mi y yo lo sé todo sobre ellos. Después del efusivo abrazo, veo a lo lejos una rubia cabellera que cada vez se acerca más, se quien es, pero no quiero verle aún y menos si está con Rose así que les digo a mis amigos que me esperen, para poder despedirme rápido de mis padres y subir rápidamente al tren, lo que equivale a no tener que ver al hurón oxigenado y a su novia. Corro hacia donde están mis padres, me despido rápidamente con un seco y sin sentimientos "les escribiré pronto", mi madre me dirige una cálida mirada y me abraza, se qué mi madre está enojada por lo que le dije, aunque no lo demuestre, se que está dolida, pero no ha sido mi culpa, las palabras simplemente brotaron, no las dije con intención, es que últimamente ando de mal humor, como para que ella critique mi forma de vestir, mi padre en cambio se ve normal, no está enojado por cómo le hablé a mamá, bueno al menos me queda un padre que no me quiere estrangular secretamente.

Después de mi corta despedida, corro muy rápido hacia donde están Lyss y Lorcan y apenas si veo por donde voy, no quería encontrarme con Malfoy, no por ahora, por eso debía subirme a ese maldito tren rápido, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba a mi favor y en menos de dos segundos me encuentro en el suelo, me estrellé con alguien, no alcancé a ver con quien, apenas si estoy consciente de en donde estoy, pero cuando alzo la cabeza, ahí está el, aquel maldito hurón oxigenado, ¡Merlín! Si que tengo mala suerte de haber heredado los genes Weasley, Porque cuando me doy cuenta de lo cerca que está Malfoy me pongo tan roja como un tomate, Pero él no se da cuenta, porque en menos de dos segundos ya se está levantando y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo, intento hablar, pero mi voz se rehúsa a salir de mi garganta, y gracias a Merlín ,él habla primero:

-Lo siento mucho Lily, no vi por donde iba, debí haberme fijado mejor ¿Te has lastimado?

Miré esos hermosos ojos grises que despiertan en mí un millón de sensaciones, pero las reprimo todas, recordándome que él es novio de Rose y que gracias a él mi corazón está roto y sin posibilidades de ser curado, y con un tono inexpresivo y con algo de ira, le digo:

-No, estoy bien, ahora piérdete Malfoy.

Y diciendo esto me doy media vuelta y lo dejo ahí, parado en la mitad de la estación, conmocionado, porque nunca antes le había llamado por su apellido y mucho menos le había hablado como le hablé, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Lyssander, así que corro y me le tiro encima, le abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Sí, lo sé, alguna vez dije que no usaría a nadie para olvidar a Malfoy, pero nunca dije que no lo haría para tenerlo; se ve mal por donde lo vean, lo sé, pero la pequeña e ingenua princesa que alguna vez conocieron se ha ido para siempre, y en su reemplazo ha llegado Luna y Luna es toda una rebelde y no le importa nadie más que ella misma.

Al subir al tren, no hay ningún compartimiento vacío, "qué mierda" susurro y mis amigos se han quedado sorprendidos detrás de mí, Lyssander me mira y dice:

-Vaya princesita, qué lenguaje has aprendido en las vacaciones, tu nunca dices tales improperios.

Después suelta una risa burlona, se acerca y me susurra al oído:

-así me gustas aún más

No me he sorprendido, siempre he sabido que Lyssander y Lorcan gustan de mí desde que estábamos en primer año, pero últimamente dudo de que Lorcan me siga queriendo, a lo mejor ya tiene novia o simplemente se ha cansado de esperar por mí, pero Lyssander, me ama, lo sé, no es solo un pequeño enamoramiento de niños, sé que me adora y vendería su alma por mí, además ha cambiado, ya no es el pequeño y débil niño de cabello dorado que era en primer año, desde que entró al equipo de Quidditch, su musculatura ha aumentado y a través de los años sus rasgos se han ido perfilando, logrando que su rostro sea casi tan hermoso como el de Malfoy, pero lo malo de Lyssander, es que aparenta ser un chico malo, pero en realidad es un chico bueno, lo que necesito ahora, es un verdadero chico malo que rompa las reglas conmigo , pero… quizás yo pudiese cambiar a Lyssander, así que después de hacer todas esa reflexiones, en menos de lo que tardas en decir Merlín , le beso, me devuelve el beso cosa que no me sorprende, es un buen beso, al parecer el pequeño Scamander sabe besar, es enérgico y me hace sentir cálida, al terminar de besarnos, volteo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que he logrado mi objetivo, porque al otro lado del pasillo, está Malfoy, tomado de la mano con Rose , el rubio oxigenado no puede abrir más la boca, para expresar su sorpresa y sus ojos solo expresan una cosa: Celos; mientras que mi prima, me observa con una mezcla de rabia, celos y curiosidad, está celosa porque Scorpius me mira y no precisamente como una amiga y se ha dado cuenta, sabe que tiene competencia y sabe que haré todo por él, y yo como toda una Slytherin, tomo la iniciativa y agarro la mano de Lyssander, lo arrastro hasta llegar donde están Rose y Malfoy, para decir con tono desafiante:

-¿Que miras Malfoy?... una foto te durará más, Porque no mejor cierras la boca y sigues tu camino, que aquí no hay nada que te pueda importar.

Después de decir esto, otra vez lo he dejado hablando solo, porque he empezado a arrastrar a Lyssander otra vez por el pasillo, y por fin encuentro un compartimiento vacío, entro y me siento al lado de la ventana, a mi lado se sienta Lyssander y enfrente nuestro se sienta Lorcan, no digo nada, no quiero hablar, simplemente quiero ver el paisaje y analizar todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde navidad, pero un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, mi estómago, tengo hambre, genial, ahora debo ir a buscar el carrito de los dulces, así que me excuso de mis amigos o supongo que ahora debo decir de mi novio y su hermano; salgo del compartimiento en busca del carrito, pero en vez de eso, encuentro a una extraña chica, su cabello era rubio con una mecha de color verde fluorescente, en la parte de delante de su cabeza, estaba fumando un cigarrillo, cerca a los baños, me intriga, porque claramente, no le da miedo romper las reglas, y esas son las personas de las que me quiero rodear, ya no quiero ser antisocial, quiero tener amigos, pero no esas niñas huecas de las que abundan, sino chicas como aquella, así que camino directo hacía ella y le digo:

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

Me mira curiosa, seguro duda de si lo he hecho antes, pero parece que no le importa por que saca uno y me lo da, lo enciendo, y empiezo a fumarlo, lentamente y sin tragar el humo, sabía que si lo hacía podía correr el riesgo de empezar a toser y quedar en ridículo con la chica, después de un rato me pregunta:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La miro indiferentemente y soltando el humo que tenía en mi boca digo:

-¿Luna Potter y tú?

Sonríe y dice:

-Stephanie Nott

Es un interesante nombre a mi parecer, tiene fuerza, es pura rebeldía, quiero ser su amiga, es lo único que me importa por ahora. Para seguir con la amena charla le pregunto:

-¿En qué casa estás?

No me mal interpreten, pero si era una Gryffindor, no había manera de que fuese su amiga, no lo digo por mí, yo sería su amiga, pero lo más común en un Gryffindor es que odie a la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin, después de darle la ultima inhalación a su cigarro me mira y me dice:

-Slytherin

¡Lotería! Está en mi misma casa, pero ¿Cómo es que nunca le he visto antes? Termino de soltar un poco de humo y decido preguntar:

-Yo también estoy en Slytherin, pero ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto ahí?

La chica esboza una sonrisa un poco amarga y dice:

-Soy nueva, me transfirieron de Beauxbatons, antes vivía en parís.

Le doy una sonrisa amable y le digo:

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte el colegio.

Tira lo que queda de su cigarrillo y dice:

-Está bien, no quiero que mi primo lo haga, no me mal interpretes, pero no soporto a su novia, es una pesada, y siempre está con él, no lo deja solo, ni para ir al baño.

Y aunque muero de curiosidad por saber quién es su primo, no lo pregunto, simplemente, tiro mi cigarrillo y le digo:

-Genial, entonces al salir del tren, nos encontramos en los carruajes.

Y con una sonrisa, me despedí, ya no tenía nada de hambre, se me había pasado, además tenía el tiempo justo para cambiarme.

Gracias por leer,si se quieren hacer una idea de cómo es Stephanie Nott, pueden buscar una imagen de abril lavigne en el video de "Smile" n_n suerte y…. nos leemos pronto ;)


	8. Problemas

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, le di un beso de despedida a Lyss, tenía que reunirme con Stephanie, así que esperé a que bajara Malfoy y Rose, para plantarle un apasionado beso, pero algo lo interrumpió, un James iracundo arrastró a Lyssander lejos de mí, y lo único que hice fue gritar:

-¡JODER JAMES, QUE PUTAS CREES QUE HACES! SUELTA A LYSSANDER EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.

Los chicos que bajaban del tren quedaron paralizados, nunca habían visto a Lily Potter así, es verdad que la habían visto de mal humor, pero en este momento estaba furiosa y cegada por la ira, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, James se congeló, pero no iba a dejar que nadie lo tratase así, él era el rey de Gryffindor, él era JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!, entonces grito:

-¡QUIEN TE CREES TÚ, PARA DECIRME QUE PARE, SI TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES TÚ!, AÚN ERES MUY PEQUEÑA PAR TENER NOVIO, ADEMÁS DE ANDAR BESUQUEANDOTE CON ESTE, EN FRENTE DE TODOS, COMO UNA CUAL…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, porque Lily le había pegado una cachetada y grito:

-¿Y POR QUÉ HA SIDO MI CULPA EH? ¿POR BESARLE?... MADURA UN POCO JAMES, YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA Y SE CUIDARME PERFECTAMENTE SOLA, Y QUE NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLO A HACER POR QUÉ NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!

Habiendo dicho esto, La pelirroja tomó a su novio de la mano, se subió al primer carruaje que encontró, estaba furiosa, y mientras maldecía a su hermano, recordó a Stephanie, "mierda" gritó, pero nadie le dijo nada, todos sabía que cuando La Slytherin estaba de mal humor era mejor no decirle nada, seguro que Stephanie la estaba esperando, mientras que ella ya estaba por llegar al colegio, que forma tan buena de iniciar una amistad… no creen?, "mierda!" volvió a decir cuando recordó que además de haber olvidado a Stephanie, había dejado su baúl, ahora tendría que convocarlo mediante magia, y seguro la castigarían por ello, a veces dudaba de tener suerte alguna, quizás esta simplemente le había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, después de unos minutos ya habían llegado, más tarde convocaría a su baúl, por ahora iría a comer, moría de hambre, se despidió de los gemelos, y corrió a su mesa, se sentó y a los pocos segundos llegó una chica rubia y se sentó a su lado para decir:

-Sinceramente Potter, cuando te conocí hoy en el tren, creí que eras como todas las chicas tontas y huecas de ese colegio, pensé que solo me hablabas porque tenías curiosidad, pero después de ver lo que le has hecho a tu hermano y lo que le has dicho, me doy cuenta de que eres diferente y sé que seremos buenas amigas.

Me limité a sonreír, me encantaba recibir cumplidos, y lo había logrado, Stephanie Nott ya era mi amiga. McGonagall terminó de hablar, justo cuando estaba a punto de morir de hambre, por fin apareció la comida y comí tan rápido que me terminó doliendo el estomago, pero gracias al terminar rápido, me quedó algo de tiempo, para hablar con Stephanie, estaba desesperada por hacerlo, puesto que ya no soportaba la curiosidad, así que le pregunté:

-¿Quién es tu primo?

Hizo una mueca de fastidio y dijo:

-Es Scorpius Malfoy.

Quedé fría, me hice amiga de la prima del hurón oxigenado, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, aún no decidía si era bueno o malo, pero debía responder algo, así que otra vez hablé sin pensar:

-¡¿Eres prima del hurón oxigenado?

Ella simplemente empezó a reír a carcajadas, yo sinceramente no sabía que era tan gracioso, como para que riera, tanto y luego me di cuenta, de cómo había llamado a Malfoy, malditos genes Weasley, me traicionan, otra vez, estoy roja de la cabeza a los pies; ella ha acabado de reír y mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas dice:

-Ese es un gran apodo, le diré así, de ahora en adelante, por Merlín! Si que eres creativa, a ver si te inventas, uno interesante, para la pesada de su novia.

Sonreí y dije:

-Pues desde que éramos niñas he intentado buscar uno para Rose, pero no lo he logrado.

La cara de Stephanie se endureció y dijo:

-¿Eres prima de Rose Weasley?

Y con una tranquilidad infinita casi indiferencia respondí:

-Por desgracia, lo soy.

Me miró curiosa y dijo:

-¿Odias a tu prima?

Aún no lo sabía, no sabía si realmente odiaba a Rose, no era su culpa que Scorpius la prefiriera a ella que a mí, pero sé que besó a Malfoy enfrente de mí, en Hogsmeade apropósito, ella me quería ver sufrir, lo sé, mientras trataba de unir y aclaras mis ideas, las palabras empezaron a brotar de nuevo sin mi permiso:

-Cómo no odiarle, si es sabelotodo, mandona, y totalmente fastidiosa, fácilmente te podrías suicidar durante uno de sus sermones de "el por qué no debes hacer bromas" o "el por qué jugar con varones no es apropiado para una señorita"

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Stephanie estaba muerta de risa por mis imprudencias, sabía que seríamos buenas amigas, es decir ¿cómo no ser su amiga? Rompía las reglas, era prima de Malfoy, odiaba a Rose, iba a Slytherin y además se reía de lo que comúnmente se consideran imprudencias.

pero mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, Malfoy, se había sentado al lado de su prima y mirándome fijamente dijo:

-Steph te presento a la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-La conocí en el tren, y desde ahora es la única persona que me agrada de este lugar, ni siquiera tu queridísimo primo eres de mi agrado, pero logro soportarte, al menos más, que a esa a la que llamas tu novia.

Malfoy no dijo nada, sabía cómo era su prima, siempre lo había sabido y no había cambiado nada, desde que eran niños, y pasaban la mitad del verano, en casa de sus abuelos (Los señores Greengrass), sí, la verdad era que Stephanie era rara, no le gustaba jugar con él, y mucho menos disfrutaba de su compañía, pero él sabía que el fondo su adorada prima favorita, si le quería, se preguntaran exactamente, porque es ella la prima favorita de Scorpius, a el pequeño Malfoy, siempre le han agradado las chicas introvertidas, raras, diferentes, pero más que eso , le agradan las personas que lo rechazan, por qué? Porque significan un reto, no son solo personas programadas para agradarle a él, o a su familia, solo por ser sangre pura, así que por eso disfrutaba de la existencia de su extraña prima Stephanie.

Por fin regresé n_n se que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero es que no había encontrado la inspiración necesaria para continuar escribiendo, pero ahora lo he logrado :3 , gracias por sus reviews y por poner mi historia en favoritos, la verdad NUNCA creí que las personas realmente leerían mi historia y mucho menos que les gustaría, así que gracias y nos leemos pronto.

-Sophie


	9. Nadie sabe lo de nadie

Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca, pero antes de que pudiese replicar, Stephanie me preguntó:

"Así que eres la hermana menor del mejor amigo de mi primo él hurón oxigenado"

Scorpius estaba Rojo de los pies a la cabeza y dijo:

"¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿De dónde Rayos has sacado ese apodo"

La chica me lanza una mirada cómplice y dice:

"De ningún lugar en especial, lo he inventado yo, además te lo digo de cariño"

Lily estaba roja, sentía…..¿ Pena?, sí, sentía pena de que Malfoy descubriese, que había sido ella la inventora de su apodo, pero…. ¿por qué sentía pena?, si el idiota de Malfoy supiese la verdad sería mejor, todo lo que le causase disgusto al rubio, sería del agrado de Lily, o no?, pero una vez más era sacada de sus pensamientos, por un rubio hurón oxigenado, el cual le preguntaba por su relación con Lyssander, sonrió y le dijo:

"todo va muy bien, Lyssander es un gran chico, es dulce, es amable y lo más importante de todo es que sabe todo sobre mi y yo lo sé todo sobre él"

Stephanie, rió y dijo:

"Se veían realmente enamorados, esta tarde en el tren, no se despegaron ni un solo segundo"

Las palabras de su rubia amiga la habían dejado pensando…La verdad era que Lily siempre había sentido algo por Lyssander, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para siquiera distraer su mente de cierto rubio de ojos grises, y es que como no sentir algo por aquel soñador chico de ojos azules, si era dulce, detallista y siempre ponía las prioridades de los otros antes de las suyas, siempre le ayudaba a espiar a Malfoy, sin importarle sus sentimientos hacia ella, siempre estaba ahí para todos sus amigos, si … la verdad era que sentía algo, pero esto la llevaba a preguntarse …. ¿Es acaso posible amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Aunque haya alguien que te ame, puedes amar ciegamente a alguien que no lo hace y no lo hará? Lily sabía muy bien la respuesta a estas dos preguntas y esa era SI, si era posible pero no estaba bien, no podía ilusionar a Lyssander prometiéndole amarle solo a él mientras Scorpius fuese el dueño de su corazón, pero…. Y si intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar a Malfoy con ayuda de Lyssander? Eso no sería moralmente incorrecto, así que tenía dos opciones, la primera, seguir con Lyssander y olvidar a Malfoy, cueste lo que cueste, y la segunda, dejar a Lyssander y seguir detrás de Scorpius hasta que él decida darse cuenta de que la ama, cosa que es poco probable, dos opciones, ambas igual de dolorosas para ella, pero había una en la que solo sufriría ella y Lyss no saldría herido, ¿Por qué herir a alguien más?¿Por qué hacer sufrir a alguien que no lo merece? Lo sabía, solo la primera opción evitaría el sufrimiento de Lyssander, estaba decidido , optaría por la primera opción, de cualquier forma ella terminaría herida no veía el porqué de hacer sufrir a alguien más.

Cuando la pelirroja decidió regresar al mundo real, Stephanie ya había acá do de comer y Malfoy ya no estaba ahí-suspiró- debía dejar de preocuparse por él, y empezar a preocuparse por Lyssander, aún así no pudo evitar la curiosidad por saber ¿Cómo es que Stephanie era prima de Malfoy? No es que le pareciera imposible que Malfoy tuviese una prima, sino que era un poco extraño que alguien como Stephanie fuese familia de él, es decir los Malfoy siempre se han destacado por su sobriedad y su clase, y la rubia no era exactamente una dama de sociedad, quizás por eso nunca la había mencionado, o al menos no a ella, al fin y al cabo no eran tan amigos, entonces le preguntó a la rubia que estaba enfrente de ella:

"¿Cómo es que el idiota de Malfoy es primo tuyo?"

La rubia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

"nuestras madres eran hermanas"

lo dijo con un pequeño dejo de tristeza, después tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza y volvió a hablar :

"he dicho que lo eran, porque mi madre murió hace algunos meses"

la pelirroja no tuvo el valor para preguntarle que le había pasado, apenas si le salió la voz para decir:

"lo siento mucho"

Pero la prima de Malfoy dijo:

" pero vale, no vamos a hablar de cosas tristes, por que mejor no me cuentas desde cuando gustas de mi primo?"

"JODER" fue en lo único que pudo pensar Lily, ¿Cómo rayos era que se había dado cuenta? ¿Así de evidente había sido? JODER JODER JODER no sabía que responder, ¿qué le diría? Ya se estaba poniendo casi tan roja como su cabello, cuando algo se le vino a la mente, se suponía que debía demostrar algo de valentía, a pesar de que no estuviese en Gryffindor, sabía que era valiente, así que respiró hondo y dijo:

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando"

Adiós valentía, se dijo a sí misma, había sido una completa cobarde y con algo de suerte, la rubia se tragaría la mentira, pero como siempre la suerte le fallaba, la prima de Malfoy alzó una ceja y dijo:

"hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta, o ser tan tonto como mi primo para no saberlo, vamos, no le diré a él si es lo que te preocupa o a tu novio"

Lily sintió que su estomago dio un millón de vueltas dentro de ella, no quería admitirlo, pero realmente sería útil tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre eso, quizás y solo quizás sería buena idea admitirlo... Pero su extraordinaria honestidad no me dio tiempo para pensarlo bien puesto que otra vez empezaba a hablar sin pensar para decir:

"desde que entré a Hogwarts, mucho antes de que él fuese amigo de Rosalie y Albus "

La boca de su amiga se abrió tanto que parecía que esta se iba a salir de su lugar, Lily se sintió desfallecer, seguro que Stephanie se burlaría de ella y se reiría hasta más no poder, para después contarle a su primo y a Lyssander, pero por el contrario Stephanie no se rió ni se burló de ella, simplemente dijo:

"Estás jodida"

Lily no pudo evitar empezar a reír, porque aquella rubia solo le había dicho algo que ella, ya sabía hace mucho tiempo y aunque fuese doloroso, no podía evitar reír y rápidamente la risa de Stephanie se unió a la de ella, este sería un año en definitiva interesante.

_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_••••_

Bueno… he aquí este nuevo capítulo, me he tardado casi un mes, lo sé, no tengo perdón alguno, pero debo decir que enserio me costó trabajo, y he de ser sincera… hubo un review que dejo mi inspiración por los suelos, realmente me afecto, y sé que es tonto y que son críticas constructivas y todo eso … pero me afectó bastante y por lo tanto mi escritura, la verdad es que yo tenía una historia en mente pero dado que no les gustó, debí cambiarla…. Aún sigo sin estar segura a donde va, o que será de ella, incluso no sé si lograré terminarla, pero por ahora espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya que tomé en cuenta lo que querían en esta historia…. Y estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre, ya que ahora no hay nada de "Perdición" en la vida de Lily, en fin…

Besos y nos leemos pronto….

~Sophie


End file.
